Copy Ninja Naruto
by MarkerIV
Summary: The mismatched hand seals shouldn't have done anything, and yet the focused belief of a young boy, combined with the inherent powers of the Kyuubi, managed to make a real big something out of that nothing.


1. Stuff not mine... Its owned by Masashi Kishimoto...  
2. If you have not seen it... Look at this watch?v=ZkjfiVzBfHk it is awesome...  
3. At nearly 8500 words this is currently the longest chapter I have ever written. Chapter 2 is already at 5000 words... This fic will be epic...  
4. Currently my other fics are averaging 1 review per 100 views... C'mon people, if you think its garbage at least tell me! :-P Constructive criticism feeds my muse. Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
5. This fic is an experiment in a new writing methodology for me. If I get stuck I am skipping forward and leaving the gaps to be filled in later... Hopefully this doesn't make the fic flow like swiss cheese... Please let me know how it reads.

It truly was an accident. It really should never have happened. Mizuki-sensei, intent on sabotaging his training had taken him aside and intentionally taught him the jutsu known as the Henge incorrectly. The mismatched hand seals shouldn't have done anything, and yet the focused belief of a young boy, combined with the inherent powers of the Kyuubi, managed to make a real big something out of that nothing.

The teacher was dumbfounded when Naruto appeared to actually manage to get the jutsu to work and as the excited boy left to go join the rest of the class to show off his new jutsu the teacher numbly tried to copy the seals he had given to the boy. After trying for a solid half-hour, Mizuki had given up and written off the entire event as a random fluke. If he only knew...

It was over two years before this little irregularity was noticed...

Their first mission outside the village had nearly ended in disaster. Running into four missing-nin and the large number of thugs Gato had hired, had clearly taken the mission from its original C-rank classification all the way to an A-rank. That the team had not only survived, but managed to complete the mission was more of a miracle, a blessing of good luck, and the help of a demon than Kakashi really cared to admit. He was not going to be able to brush this mission under the rug either, not when Naruto's teammates had potentially seen evidence of his prisoner. When the team returned to Konoha things were going to have to change. No longer could he afford to let them learn things through experience and allow them to self motivate. He was going to have to drive them.

The three Genin in question trudged along bickering in front of their Jounin-sensei with their gait slightly out of step. Two of them seemed to be keeping a wary eye focused on the other and all three were put off by the noticeable lack of a particular orange book. Their lazy leader thinking so heavily could only bode ill. They were nearly halfway home and within the forests of Fire Country before the Jounin broke his silence.

"That is it." Kakashi stated without his casual and laid back flair, his tone conveying an unusual amount of seriousness. The three Genin ceased their pace and turned to face the white haired ninja. "I have decided on how we will move you three forward with your training. We will begin with a new team exercise which will also prove to be useful enough in practice that... Well," he paused, his single eye tightening in amusement. "Lets just say it will change the way you view things." The reactions of the team were somewhat predictable. The Uchiha arched an eyebrow and silently waited, Sakura clasped her hands together and blinked those cute and innocent eyes... and Naruto went off the wall.

"This is awesome!" The orange clad child that claimed to be a ninja continued with his fist pumped up into the air. "We are finally gonna get some more training! What jutsu are you going to teach us, Kakashi-sensei? Come on don't keep me in suspense!"

Kakashi sighed in exasperation, Konoha's most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja was surely living up to the latter half of his title. Hopefully, this training would be helpful in mellowing him out. Adopting a doubtful stance with his arms crossed and head cocked at an angle, he looked down at his cute Genin with a stern visage. "Ma... Ma... Do not be so hasty Naruto... Out of the three of you I think you will have the most difficult time with the technique..."

Naruto's typical response was expected and he did not disappoint. Queue angry look, upraised fist, and righteous indignation at being compared with Sasuke. Sooner or later he was going to have to get around to teaching Naruto to be less predictable to repeated stimuli.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei! I'll have it done before Sasuke that's for sure! Believe it!" The orange ball of energy bounced in the air as it declared its superiority.

"Are you so sure about that Naruto? This exercise will require you to change your entire way of thinking and behavior." Kakashi took a moment to meet the eyes of each of his students before continuing solemnly. "It will undoubtedly be one of the most difficult things any of you has ever done. Before we begin I want your word that you will not stop practicing until you have the technique down to perfection."

"I'm sure we'll get it in no time, right Sasuke?" Sakura input was given with a smile towards her crush, who proceeded to respond with his typical uninterested response, bored position number twenty three, and the activation of his freshly obtained Sharingan.

"Hnn..."

"Very well then, we will start your training on... the Perfect Henge!" Kakashi's declaration was met with thirty seconds of silence before the outbursts started.

"WHAT! But the Henge is a basic academy jutsu!"

Naruto's lack of patience was another thing Kakashi hoped would be... adjusted by learning this specific jutsu. Specifically, he hoped that forcing Naruto to behave like Sasuke would ingrain some more ninja-like habits.

"Ahh, but I'm not talking about the same jutsu." At this the complaints quieted. "You will all be practicing a perfect Henge of each other, where you not only look like your teammates, but you can act, sound, and even fight like them. It is true that a Chuunin or a Jounin might check and dispel your Henge, but first they would have to become suspicious of you and decide to do so. To perfect the Henge you must give them no reason to suspect anything abnormal. When you have perfected it not only will you all be a much better team, but with the perfect Henge one of your teammates can be you in public, with none the wiser... This technique has many applications."  
"Like what Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's question drew attention to a deep set problem within the kunoichi. Aside from being a hopeless fangirl, the young lass had a very difficult time thinking outside of the box.

Nevertheless Kakashi indulged her, seeking to highlight the usefulness of this skill. "Imagine a field of one hundred of Naruto's Kage Bunshin where no one can pick out which of you is which... Or perhaps a certain skillset or ability is required for a mission, such as Sasuke's Sharingan, but an ironclad alibi is necessary to prevent a blown cover, one teammate could allow the other to be in two places at once." 'Serious suggestions complete, now for some fun.' Kakashi thought to himself with a chuckle. "Or maybe Sasuke is just being followed by fangirls and wishes to escape. He could then Henge into Naruto and everyone would ignore him."

"Wow..." Naruto deadpanned unamused. "Thanks Kakashi."

"Of course you could put the shoe on the other foot Naruto, and pretend to be Sasuke on the tenth of October. That way you could enjoy the festival and get all the attention you desire from the ladies." Kakashi said, his eyebrow wiggling suggestively.

"Or I could just Henge into you and tell Maito Gai that he isn't skilled enough to steal and burn your porn until he makes a challenge out of it."

This comment actually worried Kakashi, mainly because Maito Gai was closed minded enough to be fooled by the Henge and stubborn enough to never give up the challenge. He would have to spend the rest of his life protecting his precious Icha Icha Paradise. This threat could not go ignored and demanded mitigation. "You do know I consider you my cutest Genin, right?" Snickers abounded from the Genin at this, and hopefully this miniature clone of Minato would forget all about this idea, which was devious enough to be worthy of his hot tempered mother Kushina. "Besides, where have you met Gai?"

"Comments like that aren't earning you any favors Kakashi-sensei, and he was one of the Jounin that frequently caught me after a prank." Naruto trailed off while scratching his head before adopting a thoughtful look. "Ya know... it's too bad I didn't think about using the jutsu like that way back when I could still do pranks regularly. It would have been great to prank the villagers and escape."

"And Iruka-sensei is ever so thankful for that fact." Sakura replied with a quiet giggle, her face lit up in brief amusement.

"Hnnn..." Sasuke softly indicated his agreement. Iruka really would have had a much more difficult time with the orange idiot if he could have accurately imitated any random stranger's behavior.

"Now then! Back to work. Sakura, you are going to impersonate Naruto. Sasuke you will impersonate Sakura, and yes Naruto, you will impersonate Sasuke. I want each of you to take a good, long look at each other. Your Henge must be spectacular and you must match your behavior and movements appropriately." After a few moments had passed he commanded. "Alright, all together now..."

With one voice the three ninja called out their jutsu. "HENGE!"

To Kakashi's left was a perfect impersonation of Naruto, hand idly scratching his neck with a large, dopey looking grin on his face. To his right was a perfect picture of Sakura, although the facial expression was a little cold and unfeeling. "Sasuke, you need to be able to better emulate Sakura's attitude and facial expressions. Cheer it up."

Properly chastised Sasuke managed to put a meek smile and a bit of a blush on his face.

Nodding, Kakashi then turned to Naruto, who was doing a surprisingly good job. Clothes, hair and skin tone were all accurate. He even had the far off stare that Sasuke typically used to pass the time. His jaw was more than just slightly open however. That was off and at least he could comment on something.

"Close your mouth Naruto, Sasuke does not attempt to catch flies." His comment received no verbal acknowledgement, but there was an audible click as his jaw shut. "Good, but you missed an opportunity to put in an appropriately bored grunt."

This comment got a glare from the Sakura faced Sasuke, although Naruto had ignored the comment and maintained his far off stare.

"Wow..." Naruto said softly. "Is this what it's always like?"

"What do you mean, Naruto?" At that Naruto's eyes met Kakashi's sole eye and suddenly Kakashi's heart skipped a few beats in shock. For inside of Naruto's eyes, slowly spinning tomoe danced. For a few moments there was silence before Kakashi softly offered his opinion. "That is a remarkably detailed Henge, Naruto. I have never seen someone manage the rotation on the eyes of an Uchiha before."

"Huh? What?" Sasuke commented before approaching to take a closer look his face . Naruto still appeared to be gazing off into the distance and Sasuke's hands roughly grabbed on to the hair on either side of Naruto's head and forcefully demanded eye contact. The tomoe were PERFECT in rotation and size, eerily so.

"Hey Dobe," Sasuke called out as he released Naruto abruptly, "copy this." Hand seals flashed by at a speed typical of an Uchiha prodigy, Naruto's following a mere heartbeat behind him.

"Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" At precisely the same moment two fireballs entered the surrounding environment, torching their targets. Sasuke slowly turned to face Naruto, whose wide eyes looked first uncomprehendingly at the scorched earth in front of him, then down at his hands, and finally towards Sasuke.

Kakashi stared slack jawed and Sakura's body morphed back into its original form as they tried to understand just how exactly Naruto had managed to copy Sasuke's bloodline. Their eyes kept flickering from the impact site of the second fireball to the oddly still form of Naruto in disbelief.

"Awesome..." Naruto's whispered awe brought Sasuke's eyes back firmly to Naruto.

It had been years since he had looked into a pair of active Sharingan, into the eyes of a family member. The slow rotation of tomoe and the deep blood red of the eyes that gave a magnified view of the soul were hypnotizing. As the tomoe drifted his mind called up the imperfect recollections of his mother and father looking at him with those eyes, soon replaced with with those of that man... aniki... Itachi... Locked within the memory, the emotions swelling within him were twisted and varied, pride, angst, love, fear, hated and hope all combined into a pressurized container and primed to blow. The memories began to flash in front of him blinding in their clarity and changing with every step.

Naruto however, was oblivious to this and started jumping and cavorting about. "You taught me your Fireball Jutsu! Man you're awesome!"

"I taught you nothing." Step. Flash. His brother stood off to the side giving him one his rare smiles, he had just managed the Fireball Jutsu for the first time...

"Thanks so much Sasuke!" Naruto continued on... Step. Flash. His mother's smile after he had plucked her some flowers in the park.

"Hnn." Step. Flash. Asking his brother endless questions about the Sharingan when he had managed it at the age of ten.

"I didn't know you could use your Sharingan to teach others techniques!" and on... Step. Flash. A memory of riding on his brother's shoulders when he was smaller...

"I can't..." Sasuke growled . Step. Flash. Asking his father for training only to be rebuffed, his father was busy with clan business again. The massacre was two days later.

"This is great!" and on... Step. Flash. The last time he had seen his parents and family alive.

"You are a moron." Step. Flash. Their corpses fresh on the ground his brother standing over the bodies clutching his bloody sword.

"With you helping me like that I will become a great Hokage in no time!" Until Sasuke could handle no more. He was in the middle of an existential familial crisis and the blond would just not shut up. His patience expended, Sasuke gave his next comment a little extra weight... in the form of a fist to the face.

"Dobe!" His quiet grunt was accompanied by a right uppercut, which knocked Naruto onto his ass. "You will not disgrace my name while wearing my face and bearing my family's eyes by being such a hyperactive knucklehead!" Silence reigned for a few moments in the wake of Sasuke's outcry as the dust and leaves kicked up from Naruto's fall settled to the ground. When all had stilled Sasuke continued in a soft but demanding voice.

"Listen Naruto. As a part of team seven we will train together until our fingers bleed and our foes lay fallen before us. Together with our doujutsu we will become powerful, avenge my family and can then rebuild the clan. In exchange I will help you become Hokage if you wish. Know this however, I am going to beat the stupid out of you." Sasuke paused then for a moment, making sure he had the entirety of Naruto's attention focused on his words and that his new Sharingan eyes were burning the moment into his memory. "Because with those eyes you can become the famous ninja you aspire to be and by kami I swear I will kill you if you won't."

Silence seemed to steal along the road, quieting everyone after Sasuke's bold promise. It was a declaration that was entirely atypical for the normally reserved teen and it had everyone off kilter. Naruto had not moved from his place on the ground, his eyes wide, Sharingan still turning and staring up at the demanding form of Sasuke. Without another word Sasuke offered a hand down to Naruto and after pulling him up brushed the dirt of his back.

"Walk with me and pay attention to my hands, we are going to fix your hand seals." It took a few hours even with the Sharingan to assist, but eventually Naruto was able to make all twelve handsigns at a speed and level of accuracy that Sasuke deemed acceptable.

As soon as they had finished Kakashi spoke up. "Well, these last few hours you two have been failing to impress me in regards to your dedication to learning this new technique..."

"What? But Sensei I-"

"Now now Naruto, you may have managed to keep Sasuke's form, but your behavior has not been Sasuke-like at all. Way too much enthusiasm and energy. Sasuke, you dropped your Henge almost immediately, and that speech and lesson of yours were delivered in a remarkably un-Sakura like way." Kakashi's tone abruptly shifted from dry and serious to mirthful. "Although the uppercut was textbook perfect..." Regaining his serious demeanor he continued. "If you are going to continue tutoring him, at least do so in the proper form you should be practicing, hmm?" With that being said normalcy appeared to have resumed, a well known orange book with well loved pages quickly appearing in calloused hands. After a moment of silent gaping two quiet voices called out their technique, and three bickering young Genin followed after their perverted Jounin-sensei.

In the front of the group however, Kakashi's sole visible eye narrowed in concern. Naruto having the Sharingan was going to cause many waves within Konoha. The political ramifications alone were beyond what he follow. If he could do the same with other Kekkei Genkai... He was going to have a very uncomfortable talk with the Hokage and Naruto's ability to copy the Sharingan would have to be investigated. Things will be even more problematic if this ability was a result of the seal loosening...

Arriving back in Konoha for the first time was a somewhat novel experience for the three Genin. Their first successful mission outside the village had them flush with the feeling of victory, and with the sight of the large impressive walls and open green gate came a trio of large smiles as the three Genin met each other's eyes. It had taken them three days to return from Wave Country, the entire time spent learning to live in one another's shoes and behave as the other.

However, unbeknownst to them, their adventure was only just beginning.

"Remember Naruto, keep smiling." The words spoken out of any clear context caused the Naruto-clad Sakura to stumble before putting on a big smile that belied her confusion.

Scratching behind her head, she chimed in with a typical Naruto-ish response. "What do ya mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

Images of the assassination attempts Naruto had survived while Kakashi was still in ANBU flashed briefly through his thoughts before he answered. "You will see soon, my cute Genin."

His soft reply was spoken just at the edge of their awareness and put a hint of apprehension in the steps of team seven. It was with a subtle preparedness that they checked in at the gate. Everything appeared normal, at least to the checking in Genin and Chuunin gateguards.

While the Genin's henge may have been good enough to fool the Chuunin and provoked no comment, ANBU handsigns passed at rapid speed between Kakashi and the not so visible guards at the gate.

Two... Henge...?

A slight twitch ran across Kakashi's lone visible eyebrow at that. Naruto's Henge had fooled the ANBU gateguards and the defensive sealing array. That was quite troublesome as the sealing array was the same one that was used to track all of the other restricted access checkpoints throughout the village. If Naruto could get past this one undetected he could get past them all.

There had been a large amount of discussion on how exactly Naruto had managed to steal the scroll of Forbidden techniques while not even a Genin. Attempts to find an additional mole that may have helped him had gone nowhere, and the mystery had remained unsolved until now. Naruto had received no help, he simply henged into the Hokage, walked past the defenses and did not set them off. Yet more information to be brought to the Hokage's attention.

Train...Genin... No... Threat...

Understood...

After completing the obligatory check in Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke turned to head towards the Hokage tower only to halt abruptly as Kakashi headed off in a completely different direction. It took a few moments and a few insistent pokes from the Naruto-clad Sakura toward the Sakura-clad Sasuke before he chimed in with the proper screeching demand that procedure be followed, and that they report directly to the Hokage's office before heading elsewhere into the village. After uncovering her ears, the Naruto-clad Sakura quietly grumbled about not being quite that loud or annoying.

"Maa, don't be in such a hurry, Sakura," Kakashi responded without looking over his shoulder and pointedly ignoring the out of character behavior. "We will visit the Hokage right after I pick up a special package for him. It will only take a few minutes. Oh, and Naruto," he paused with a prolonged moment of eye contact. "Remember to keep smiling." The repeated warning kept two of his genin off balance, but his third finally understood where his Sensei was going. Kakashi was leading them into the Merchant area of the civilian district.

After entering the civilian district Sakura was having a hard time maintaining Kakashi's command to keep smiling. Sure she had known that her teammate was not very well loved by the various villagers, but this was ridiculous and the reactions made her want to shed the Henge like yesterday's dirty clothes. It was so disheartening to see villagers greet her teammates with a smile, only to turn and glance at her before either subtly moving away or having their face harden into a glare that seemed to painfully communicate just how much her teammate was loathed. Although it was more disturbing to see how some peoples' eyes would just pass by her as if she wasn't really there. As the team made its way into a bookstore, Sakura was shocked as the store owner behind the checkstand aggressively called her out.

"You! OUT!" The enraged snarl on the man's face made her only too happy to obey and she quickly found herself across the street watching from the rooftops as she waited for her team to retrieve whatever stupid book Kakashi wanted. When Kakashi finally led Naruto and Sasuke out of the bookstore carrying two paper covered books that were suspiciously the same size and shape as another book often read in public, she had to snort before shrugging her shoulders in apathy. At least it was Naruto-like behavior.

Jumping down from her perch, she joined her team, once again making her way through a sea of hostility. As they left the district and headed back to the Hokage's tower Sakura looked briefly into the Henge of her own eyes and could not help but question if what she knew about Uzumaki Naruto was really true.

Ever since Wave she could not help but wonder. How had he managed to defeat Haku when Sasuke was unable to? How did he always manage to keep smiling when the village treated him like this? Keeping it up while under Henge had turned out to be a bust. What was wrong with her teammate? Most importantly, what had he done?

As team seven entered the mission briefing room and formed a line, a lone ring of smoke rose towards the ceiling, the result of Hiruzen Sarutobi's much loved pipe. It's solo ascent was interrupted by the waving hand of the Hokage as he reached out to accept the package offered by Kakashi. After opening it and peeking briefly at the title his face turned grave and he spent a moment putting out his pipe. Within the Leaf Village there were many different secret codes or seemingly insignificant means by which to alert a superior to a problem that must not be spoken of aloud. Obviously these means differed from person to person and there were many different degrees of alerts. Kakashi's method was tied to a certain series of orange covered literature. Looking briefly at his Chuunin assistants he gave them a curt order.

"Leave us." As soon they had left, another quiet order followed. "ANBU, begone." The Hokage took a few moments then to look down and thumb through his new book with it's telltale orange cover.

The title "Habanero Ladies and the Venture to Fire Country" was explicitly picked out to signify a problem with Naruto. Not the "he pulled a prank" type of problem either. No this was more along the lines of Naruto needs to be evaluated - to see if we have to put him down - type of problem. It had been his very first C rank mission. His shoulders seemed to slump and before team seven's eyes the Hokage appeared to age, the burden of his position seeming to become heavier and his face colder, promising pain if his expectations were not fully met. "This better have been truly necessary, Kakashi."

The Hokage's hands flashed through a series of hand signs before slamming violently down on the desk in front of him. For a moment the entire office lit up as a giant seal array activated. He eyed the team briefly noting that two of them, Sakura and Naruto appeared to be under a Henge of each other. "team seven, report."

Kakashi briefly explained the events of the mission to Wave, going over the Demon Brothers, the decision to move forward, and then the first fight with the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi and his subsequent bout of chakra exhaustion. Then he continued with the Genin training regimen for tree and water walking, and the building of the bridge up until the simultaneous fight with Zabuza and Haku. There, he delved into detail.

"Zabuza had used a mist technique to reduce all visibility in the area to under five feet. I was drawn away to fight him and ended up capturing with him with the aid of my ninken and killed him with a chidori to the heart. While he and I were fighting Sasuke engaged Haku and Sakura was left to guard the client. Naruto had been left with the client's family due to exhaustion from the previous day." At this point he paused and formed a tiger hand seal before gathering visibly gathering his chakra and expelling it out with a loud "KAI!" The burst of energy cleared the disguised forms of the real Sakura and Sasuke and they faded into view as their Henge were blown away by the technique.

Eyes bulging slightly and a mite dumbstruck, the Hokage recounted team seven. In proper formation stood one Kakashi, one Sakura and two Sasukes. Neither of which was a Henge.

"Sasuke, why don't you tell Hokage-sama what happened next."

Taking one step forward was the Sasuke that had previously been under Henge . The other Sasuke was likely Naruto. Breathing deeply the Hokage continued to consider the situation. Naruto must have discovered some form of undispellable Henge as a part of his responsibility as the jailer of the nine tails. While this was a very impressive technique that had managed to get past even his first look and somewhat worrying concerning the source, it was hardly worth risking giving him a heart attack over by giving him that book.

"Hokage-sama, while Kakashi-sensei was busy fighting with Zabuza, I took on Haku. He had a Hyoton Kekkei Genkai that enabled him to form senbon and mirrors out of ice. He trapped me within a dome of ice mirrors. Haku was... a formidable opponent. I was... not doing so well. Then Naruto jumped in, and made everything worse. He charged right into the dome and joined me in my plight. Our combined efforts to escape were unfruitful. Haku was too fast. Naruto was about to take a deathblow and I pushed him out of the way. I do not recall anything after that." The pause of the moment stretched into a silence.

For once Naruto appeared speechless as the ball was passed to him. How to explain that the supposed death of a friend had put him into a berserker rage. He was ever so thankful that Sakura's eyes had not been able to pierce the thick mist of the Kirigakure no Jutsu nor make their way past the icy mirrors. The exact details of what had occurred were difficult to remember, but standing over the corpse of Haku with blood dripping down his clawed fingers was not.

"I got angry when Sasuke died, Hokage-jiji. I mean," he stuttered quietly. Looking lost, he continued speaking in a slight monotone and the air took on a heavy feeling. "When I thought he was dead, I lost it." It was clear to the Hokage that this Henged form was the real Naruto, not physically speaking of course, as he was still disguised. But his body language, tone and volume screamed of the Naruto behind the mask that the villagers were shown. This was in a way relieving to the old man.

Naruto had put on the mask of the ever happy prankster around the age of six to deal with the ever increasing animosity shown by the village. To see it fall now was heartening and yet sad at the same time. The little prankster who had painted the Hokage monument was growing up.

"I killed him. Haku, I mean. We had met the week before in the forest and chatted as we picked herbs to help his precious person. We talked about what we fight for and what makes a shinobi 'truly' strong. We were so alike..." Naruto's voice faded at that point leaving a heavy silence for a few moments.

"After both of the shinobi were dead Gato arrived with a hundred or so thugs. Naruto's kage bushin managed to intimidate them into talking for a few minutes. Before they began their charge however we received some backup."

It had taken a while to convince the villagers, but eventually they had come around and gathered together wielding pitchforks, shovels, and whatever else they could gather to try to help the Konoha ninja beat back the forces of Gato. Inari had even managed to find Kaiza's old crossbow. It was a great irony then, when he haphazardly fired his bolt into the midst of the thugs charging down the length of the bridge that he missed all of them and instead hit a short stocky figure in the far back of the group.

It was with utmost surprise that Gato reached up to grasp the short bolt sticking out of his throat. He touched it gingerly at first, as if not sure if it was really there, before falling to his knees as breathing became difficult and blood seeped down his chest soaking his expensive suit. Within a few moments Gato, one of the richest and most powerful men in the Elemental Nations, was officially dead. Felled not by a ninja or samurai, but by a young child holding up the dream of his step-father who had been brutally murdered in front of him.

Kakashi stood, holding out Kubikiribōchō one handed towards the oncoming rush of thugs who were upset about their meal ticket being dead. With his single free hand, he flashed through a few hand-seals before he quietly called out his technique. "Bunshin no jutsu." Where once stood a single ninja prepared to fight hundreds, was now a hundred ninja all wielding the fearsome weapon. When Naruto, still high on the Kyuubi's chakra, joined the party and provided a few hundred additional shadow clones that still looked slightly feral, the remaining thugs quickly decided to re-evaluate their lives and to look for a new occupation, preferably elsewhere.  
A new day in Wave had begun. After crossing the Great Inari Bridge, team seven headed home.

Naruto's voice faded out and did not resume. After a few moments Kakashi called the Genin to attention and instructed Naruto to dismiss his henge. "Thats all kids, good job on this mission. I expect you all to practice your new technique together every day, starting when we gather at 7 am. While you are home you might consider writing up a dossier on each other. We will eventually have you flip roles again and even get used to living in each other's house so start getting used to thinking as each other."

"Yes, good job team seven. I will have this mission reranked at an A level. Take this and have my secretary give you your pay." The Hokage handed out the mission pay slips to the three Genin and the kids filed out of the room, happy with the thought of an A rank payday. "Oh, Naruto. Please wait after you get your pay. I will need to talk to you again in a few minutes."

The Hokage's words could not help but feel ominous to the orange maelstrom, and his step was a little less light. "Yes, Hokage-jiji."

After the three had left the room the Hokage spoke with a decidedly icy chill. "Kakashi... Explain this." His finger tapped thrice on the orange covered paperback. Kakashi's lone eye closed and his head bowed. His words, he knew, could be used to have his sensei's son executed and it was tearing him apart. When he finally spoke it was with a deadened and hollow voice.

"During the fight with Haku, Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra. I managed to catch sight of him during his fight with my Sharingan and he looked almost feral. He killed Haku by ripping apart his chest cavity with clawed hands. For a few moments I thought I might have to kill him after Zabuza. We were quite lucky that the kill snapped him out of it this time. More so that Sakura and Sasuke didn't see him."

"Do we need to assign him to Tenzo?" The Hokage's voice was a low whisper.

"We might need to." Kakashi's words were damning and made the book sitting on his desk a real unfortunate necessity. "As if that was not enough, we have more problems. You saw Naruto's Henge? It's not a Henge. It is a full transformation that is potentially even copying his subjects to the genetic layer."

"What do you mean?" The Hokage accompanied his words by picking up his pipe and relighting it, taking a few quick puffs. If there was more, it was bound to be troublesome and he could use his pipe to relax.

"It copied Sasuke's Sharingan, and Naruto was able to copy the Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu successfully within seconds of the transformation."

His smoky exhale was accompanied by a few coughs. Eyes now fully open in disbelief Sarutobi only now realized just what he had seen moments ago. "It did what?"

"As far as I can tell, it allows him to fully copy a bloodline. Should the transformation be as complete as I think it is, then he may, when he is old enough, be able to fully pass on those specific genetic traits to a child were he to copulate while henged." At this the Hokage felt all breath leave him. The ability to copy and reproduce any bloodline once seen. The thought was terrifying. Kumogakure and Konohagakure had almost gone to war over the attempted theft of one bloodline. Naruto's new ability practically guaranteed a fourth shinobi war. The Hokage sat there stunned for a few moments in silence before elegantly responding.

"Shit..."

"It get's worse. You know how we never understood how he got into the archive to steal the forbidden scroll? I figured out how. The seals Minato placed around the village cannot differentiate his Henge from the real person. There is literally no place in this village that he cannot walk into if under an appropriate Henge. To top it off he already has the perfect subject to do so and has practiced miming him extensively. You." And at that, the Hokage dropped his pipe.

Waiting had never been one of Naruto's favorite activities. Doing so while under the watchful eyes of the Hokage's secretary simply added additional awkwardness. The lady had repeatedly tried to keep him from talking with the Hokage in the past. It was only due to his natural evasion skills and her not being a ninja that he had eventually managed to sneak past her and meet with Sarutobi-jiji when things had looked and felt bleak.

He had been only five years old when the matron had kicked him out of the orphanage. It had been a cold, wet, and hungry little Naruto that had managed to scamper past her gaze and into the Hokage's office for help. Hokage-jiji had gotten him an apartment, a monthly stipend, the occasional bowl of ramen and induction into the shinobi academy. A real future. It was in part, beyond wanting the recognition, the reason he wanted to be Hokage. So that when someone else was in that same position he could help them too.

Naruto was glad when his name was called, and it was with a quick step that he re-entered the Hokage's office. After escaping the secretary's eyes, he turned to shut the door behind him only to jump back in surprise as a masked ANBU suddenly materialized from a shushin not more than a foot in front of him with a flutter of leaves that slowly glided to the floor. It was an uncomfortable moment, two people suddenly face to face and very much within each other's space bubble. One of them an unflappable ANBU, the other a green faced Genin. With a startled gasp Naruto promptly fell onto his ass.

As he scrambled back to his feet the Hokage spoke out. "Good, very prompt Tenzo. Come in and close the door. You too, Naruto. The changes that are going to take place will affect you both directly." Adopting a stern and serious visage the kage continued. "Tenzo, you have performed admirably in ANBU, but the village now needs you to take on another role. Your duties as an active ANBU are immediately suspended. For the immediate future you will take on the name 'Yamato' and are assigned to assist Naruto in the development of his emerging Kekkei Genkai. You will both be assigned a two bedroom apartment to share. Congratulations Naruto and Yamato, you are now officially roommates. Please take good care of each other."

Naruto glanced briefly towards the masked form of his new roommate before licking his lips nervously and asking in a quiet voice, "Does he know?"

"Yes, he is aware Naruto. In fact, please be very truthful and upfront with Yamato in regards to your tenant. If your prisoner gives you any problems, he is uniquely suited to assist you."

Yamato's movement put a pause on the conversation as he, with a 'click', unlocked and removed his cat like mask in public for the first time in several years. After removing his white cloak as well, he was left standing in a black bodysuit with white armor strapped across his chest and with white armguards protecting his forearms. His short ninjato stuck up over one shoulder as he methodically folded up the white robe before placing it, and his mask, reverently on Sarutobi's desk.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Naruto. Let us enjoy one another's company." Divested of his mask and hood, Yamato had a young face that was calm and friendly, and wore a small smile. His dark brown hair was spiked up from it's time underneath the heavy white cloak.

"Now that we have gotten the introductions out of the way. Naruto, Kakashi and I have some tests we would like to run you through. We believe that you may not be limited to just copying the Sharingan bloodline. To start I would like to have you Henge into Kakashi here."

Shrugging slightly Naruto complied. "Henge no Jutsu!" A light puff of smoke later, and a perfect replica of Kakashi stood by his side.

After glancing quickly to the Hokage and then back to Naruto, Kakashi acted on his earlier hunch. "Naruto, uncover your eye." As the gray orb was revealed Kakashi bit the inside of his mouth. Obito. For the first time in over a decade Kakashi looked into his former teammate's eye outside of a mirror and became locked into a staring match. Ensnared as he was, he quickly became lost in his memories. The conversation continued and his mind vaguely recognized conclusions being bandied about on how Naruto's jutsu must work if it could copy implanted bloodlines as well. But all he could see was Obito there buried under the crushing weight of rock just in front of him. He would have totally missed yet another startling revelation about Naruto if not for the eyes of Yamato.

"The clothes...are real?" His fellow Jounin commented as he reached out to touch and feel the heavy material of the hitai-ate which Naruto had taken off. "This is no regular Henge...Try me now."

With a small puff of smoke Naruto appeared in his regular skin before performing the technique again. After the application of chakra Naruto had turned into a mirror image of Yamato, ANBU uniform and all.

Yamato's eye seemed to catch and hang on the weapon hanging off of his back, and he hesitantly commanded, "Draw the blade."

It made a quiet whisper like sound as the metal left the wooden sheath, Naruto's henged eyes wide with awe as he stared at the blade. With this henge he had a sword! "This is so awesome! I am going to be the best ninja ever! Dattebayo!"

"May I?" The unanticipated request broke Naruto out of his revery and he numbly handed over the blade. After moving a few steps away Yamoto put the blade through a few practice swings and lit the blade with chakra briefly. "The weight and balance is right. Placed alongside the original I do not believe I could identify which was which. It channels chakra as well as my own and has remained solid out of his hands as well."

"I have a theory if I might propose it, Hokage-sama." Kakashi injected.

"Proceed." The Hokage granted after taking another puff on his pipe and scratching his beard absentmindedly.

Choosing his words carefully Kakashi began. "There was once a clan that has since perished that had a similar ability. A Kekkei Genkai that allowed them to create chains of chakra which hardened into steel. This ability seems very similar, although they had nothing like Naruto's henge. It is possible the stress of the mission to Wave may have activated the ability within Naruto, just as it activated Sasuke's Sharingan."  
"Maybe..." Sarutobi paused to blow out a small cloud of smoke. "Or a latent gift from his prisoner. Perhaps a mix of both." After considering the issue for the moment the Hokage continued. "Naruto, I am about to let you in on an S-Class secret. You are familiar with what that is right?"

Eyes wide and slightly fearful, Naruto nodded. "Those are secrets that people get executed for revealing."

"Thats right Naruto. Your new roommate has a gift that must be kept secret at all costs. You must not allow this information to become public knowledge, even to your teammates. You must keep this secret. Yamato, go ahead and give us a demonstration." At the Hokage's command Yamato held out the palm of his hand and from within grew a small bonsai tree.

"Wow!" Naruto whispered with excitement, as he contemplated the small tree in front of him and the man who wielded the very force of life as a weapon.

"Yes, it is quite something to watch. The Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju, had this ability although it was not passed along to his children. Through a series of events Yamato here was granted this same power. If your ability to copy bloodlines works the way we think it does, then you may now have the ability as well. I want you to listen closely to him and obey him as you would Kakashi-sensei. His help in developing this ability will be crucial to maintaining control of your prisoner. Indeed it is for that reason that you will be rooming with him now. The Shodai Hokage was also known for his ability to contain and control the biju. If you can master the same abilities, many of the concerns of the Council will be put to rest. Now, I will not have you removed from team seven, but I do expect results from your training with Yamoto."

"Can I try it now!?"

"Ano, It is quite difficult and you must have superb chakra control or else the-" The beginnings of Yamoto's warning went unheard. New abilities, either Kekkei Genkai or jutsu all had the same effect on Naruto. They provided him with endless enthusiasm and a determination to try them out. Unfortunately, they did not provide him with control or patience. As he concentrated his chakra and focused on creating a tree, he neglected to specify the size or to control the amount, or even the exact placement of his chakra. Putting in the same effort that he used to create a few thousand Kage Bunshin was also probably not the best of ideas.

For the first few moments everything seemed fine, his tree started out no larger than a seedling and grew to the appropriate size of a bonsai tree. But it did not stop growing and within moments the top of the tree touched the ceiling and its branches had begun to stretch out towards the four corners of the room.

"- the tree quickly grows out of control and doesn't stop until you run out of chakra..." The end of the warning was stuttered and shock seemed to take control of everyone present as the plant grew.

As the tree continued to expand in height and width, the three experienced ninja looked at each other briefly before making a mad dash for the window while Naruto dumbly watched the ever encompassing leaves. The roots of the plant he had created wrapped around him protectively and then raced down his feet before the tendrils penetrated into the hardwood floorboards and down into the first floor of the building. After startling the floor's occupants the writhing roots continued to tunnel on and into the ground.

Outside of the Hokage's tower, civilians screamed and ninja scattered as giant tree roots broke out from underneath and began encasing and raising the impressive structure upwards and into the air. Massive tree branches burst through the walls and when the movement finally stopped the building appeared remarkably intact... If held a full two stories above the ground and composed primarily of a giant tree which reached up beyond the previous rooftop a few hundred feet into the heavens with branches that reached out and over a full quarter of the village.

"You know... I think that is the shortest amount of time in which an S-rank secret has been revealed to a person before they have managed to publicise it to everyone in the history of the village." Idly commented the Hokage from his position on a rooftop a good distance away from the tower.

"Ano, technically he didn't tell anyone about Yamoto..." Kakashi's excuse was enough to let his adopted grandson get away with this sin, albeit not scott free. All things considered the boy would likely be traumatized to know the long term consequences of his actions and in truth they now had greater problems than maintaining a single S-class secret.

"Nevermind that last order." After tapping out and relighting his pipe he continued, his tone clearly communicating his frustration and accompanied with a sarcastic chuckle. "Until further notice Naruto is to train exclusively with Yamoto. At least until he has enough control to use it and not create a new forest of death IN MY office..."

"Ahh, but Hokage-sama, what of the Chuunin exams? I was intending to enter my team and have begun training them in some advanced teamwork exercises." The Chunin exams, another complication. Konoha was hosting the exams in another two months and soon the world would see the result of Naruto's jutsu and the world would change yet again.

After taking a deep puff on his pipe and releasing the smoke in a lazy cloud the Hokage spoke in a quiet tone. "Very well, Naruto can continue to train with his team in the mornings for two hours. Don't be late! In fact all genin training will need to be rapidly accelerated. When the other villagers arrive for the exams they will see this." He gestured out towards the upraised form of the tower. "and know that another has been blessed with the Shodai's gift. This will trigger one of two responses. Assassination attempts or war... Perhaps both. Our only hope to avoid the former is to have Naruto using the ability during the exams and to be seen as already being too powerful for such attempts to have much chance of success. That will additionally provide some further cover for your skills Yamoto."

"And the latter?" Inquired Kakashi in a somber tone as he turned his gaze in the direction of the memorial stone.

"You had best hope they learn quickly." With a shushin the Hokage left his perch and was in front of the now risen tower calling for workmen to turn this new work of art into a functional tower again. Yamoto and Kakashi headed up to see about freeing Naruto. Within the hour civilian workmen had arrived to assist the ninja who were already working at clearing out the rooms of non-structural shrubbery. They had two months to prepare for war.

Omake: "Hey Kakashi! I always wondered what you looked like under this mask..." Naruto comments as he rips the mask off of his henged form. "What? Another mask?" "At the age of 13 my family's bloodline activated. It is a skin like material that grows over our mouth and prevents our true face from becoming known even while eating or drinking! It is truly a powerful kekkei genkai..."  
"So let me get this straight Kakashi-sensei... you have a brown paper bag bloodline?" 


End file.
